tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost's Repairs
Log Title: Ghost's Repairs Characters: Brawl, Ghost, Medicdroid, Scourge, Starscream Location: Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon Date: February 18, 2015 TP: Cult of Galvatron TP Summary: Starscream repairs Ghost in the repair bay. Category:2015 Category:Cult of Galvatron TP Category:Logs As logged by Brawl - Wednesday, February 18, 2015, 8:21 PM Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon This is not a good place to be. Everything about this room whispers that. The soulless slate-grey walls trimmed with a purple that puts one in mind of suffocating blood. The medtables, hard and unyielding, and each fitted with heavy metal restraints. The consoles beside each that stand like tombstones, and despite their benign purpose, are none too reassuring to patients. Even the lighting in Trypticon's medical bay is harsh. Bright and glaring, easily enough to see one's work by, but as cold and heartless as Trypticon himself. A storage rack in one corner features a set of simple medical droids, which many Decepticons would rather trust than a medic they may have offended, and who might still be carrying a grudge. Brawl is in the repair bay again, getting fixed up after another bar fight. Medicdrones fly around him, patching up body panels while Brawl stares dumbly at the wall. Decepticon Medicdroid works on patching up Starscream's injuries. >> Decepticon Medicdroid finishes the repairs on Starscream. << Starscream has already tended to his own minor wounds from beating Ironhide to within an inch of his life. The medidroid barely had to help him. He's now working on it. He found some "imperfections" in the way it assisted him. Ghost pads into medical, through the real door this time, looking like hammered slag. She's reading a datapad and idly rubbing at a side panel that could very well be a 'no flying zone' traffic sign from Cybertron. Brawl looks up as Ghost comes in the room. Scourge is still recuperating from his bout with the cultists. "Commander," he says, acknowledging Starscream, "Ghost." He observes Ghost's injuries. "How did that happen?" Ghost glances up, lifting a brow, left. "Mistimed exit." Smirk. Brawl's expression is unreadable behind his facemask, but he looks Ghost up and down in a lingering manner. ;Ghost White as pure as untouched snow or bleached bone wraps about an angular form that stands at least 32 feet tall. With a closer inspection, details can be made out such as the gilded, sandy-gold hue highlighting the trailing edges of wickedly upswept wings and a deep, near black green thinly lined against the gold. The light seems to be pulled into the white, stare too long and the abyss may pull you in. Angular, lithe, and rapier thin, her form gives the illusion of being female without the softness so common in others of her gender. Any likeness to the standard seeker models so common in the Decepticon forces, what with wings spanning out of her back, the hint of the tip of a jet forming her torso and hips is ruined by the sheer angularness of the frame, the positioning of the intakes, the way the wings themselves seem to be formed of panels inset into panels, folded in on themselves. Slashes of that sandy gold and deep green wrap about her vambraces in intricate spirals that end at the back of each finger, tracing twinned lines down her thighs and shins. Etched into the wing panels against the gold are words in an elder script "Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum." is etched into the left wing. "Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la" is etched into the right. No obvious weapons grace her, nothing so mundane as arm rifles or shoulder rocket pods. Only the faint twinkling of emblems etched into her wings gives her allegiance, crystal embedded deep into the armoring refracting the light off of her person, reflecting it with a shimmering violet that makes the occasional counterpoint to the vivid lavender of her optics. Finishing her appearance are slashes of that sandy gold and deep green across her face, surrounding her optics like war-paint from ages gone past. Starscream finishes fixing the efficiency on the medidroid and quirks an optic ridge. "My my, Ghost. Did you and Thundercracker have a go at it again?" he muses darkly, grin on his face. Brawl raises his optic ridge at that, but for once doesn't speak while the adults are talking. ;) Ghost lifts the other brow now and peers at Starscream, absently tucking the datapad into that signage-closed compartment. "Again? My dear Starscream, "she fairly purrs in a sanded velvet alto, "Were he and I to 'go at it', everyone within a parsec would know." Smirk. Starscream chuckles and nods at a medical table, "Sit down. We'll take care of it." he moves over to his personal tool cabinet and starts removing tools. "Care telling me what /actually/ happened?" Ghost considers, allowing her optics to slit as she studies Starscream. "Mistimed exit." Pause, calculating. "I must admit, not exactly comfortable with you performing repairs." Starscream looks up as he finishes placing his tools, "Mistimed exit isn't exactly that "informative" my dear." he shrugs, "But if you don't want to go into detail, fine. I'm not Nemesis. I don't really care. More just a point of conversation. As long as there's nothing, medically, I need to be aware of you can be as tight lipped as you like." he flat out laughs at her nervousness, "Really? I'm one of the finest technicians in the Empire. Shockwave and Soundwave both will attest to that. So it's not a lack of faith in my skill. Surely, after all that's happened recently, it can't possibly be trust? It /IS/ isn't it? I assure you, Ghost. I'm not going to sabotage you. We have no quarrel." Ghost goes motionless as she mulls that over. There's enough damage that calculating protocol and diplomatic responses is fighting with balance and overall twitchiness. A blink and she shrugs, "It's not informative, but it is the truth. I mistimed a strategic exit." Faint smile, brow lifting. "And yes, you are a brilliant technician. I'm just quite paranoid, you understand." She pads to the table and sits down. Starscream chuckles again, "Very well. Let's see what we're working with." he starts scanning Ghost and narrow his optics, "Very mis-timed exit it would seem. No matter. Now question of etiquette." he says as he lays down the scanner, "Are you the type that prefers anesthetic as it were? Or would you prefer me work without it? Some prefer I don't use it. I can't imagine why" he grins slyly, "Other than like you, paranoia. Understandable given our natures." Ghost hmms, "I prefer locals only. Getting knocked out isn't preferred and tends to get folk shot. I wake up shooting." Matter of fact tone. "Or fighting. Some sort of unsettled subconscious routine that kicks in." Starscream nods and begins to administer the local anesthetic, "I see. I don't blame you. I'm the same way. Plus, you get to watch the work. That way you know you aren't being sabotaged." he picks up his hydrospanner and tools. He starts to go to work repairing internal systems first. Next will be the external platings. "I doubt Megatron would be pleased to see you this damaged. He may want revenge on who did this to you." "I've never found Starscream's repair skills to be deficient," Scourge pipes up belatedly. Ghost ahhs, "He's aware. Hence why I'm here on Earth and not on Cybertron. Home for repairs." Pause, "And to check in with Trypticon." Optics flicker then slit, hues whirling to gold. "I do appreciate your time for this though." >> Starscream finishes the repairs on Ghost. << Starscream nods and finishes up on the internal systems. "Good. Good. Have you noticed any differences in Lord Megatron since his return? I have noticed that he is far more attentive to small details, a welcome change of course. You won't hear me complain. Details are important. Very much so." he runs another scan, this time with his internal scanners, "Well. It looks like we have the internal damage cleared up. So you are aware, you were internally leaking energon into delicate systems. Further damaging them. I have installed a vent system to prevent this in the future and inform your neural net that it is occurring so you are also aware. The vent will prevent you from damaging other systems but once it stores enough built up energon it will have to go somewhere. Most of it will go back into your lines...but some will inevitably come out. So best you are informed so you know to seek medical attention. I use the same system on myself, I have also put it into Scourge." he grabs a torch and begins working on her outer platings, "It's not like you to take a beating like this Ghost. I do hope whatever your mission was, it was worth it." Ghost remains perfectly motionless unless asked to move an arm or shift for repair access. She's listening, but also letting internal systems calibrate as more return to a functioning state of being. "Can it be overridden? The venting?" Pause then, "Anything is worth it for the empire, Starscream." Amused. Starscream nods at Ghost, "Yes. You have full control of the system. It is integrated with your net. Otherwise, it would be useless if you were in an emergency. It simply sends warning signals to your net much like your pain receptors do. Like them, it can be over-ridden but is not at the root level...so you yourself can over-ride it. It's not an "innate sense" like pain. Just an active warning. Overall, I'm going to be suggesting we implement it on all our warriors. It is battle tested time and time again. Far from experimental and it works. I just don't fancy talking to Nemesis which is why I waited." he nods, "Of course." Ghost smiles, "Thank you then. I'll have to see how well it plays with everything else at full bore before I decide if I'd like to keep it though. Delicate balance in this chassis." Thoughtfully blank expression as she stares off, "Hmm, I think he's on my slap list, have to check." Starscream chuckles, "It's four components. Soundwave and Shockwave are both aware of it and can easily remove it if you do not like it. Or I can myself. I won't force my technology on you." he scans her again, "Your systems are still recovering but we can continue repairs shortly. That's another hurdle I'd like to tackle. System recovery time. Human computer require none when installing new systems or repairing old ones yet we?" he shakes his head, "VASTLY superior to their tech, do. That must be stopped. The germs can't have a leg up on us." he quirks an optic ridge yet again, "Who is on your slap list? I know TC is..but who else?" Ghost nods, "I'm not questioning the tech, I am questioning my systems ability to harbor more than it has now." Pause, scowl, "WE're far more intricate than a humans dumb terminal." Hrmph. Starscream nods at Ghost, "I understand. Too many energon production units in the pump. I get it." he smirks, "Precisely. See that's why I've made it a pet project." Uh oh. Speech coming, "We are easily 1000 if not 10000 times more advanced than their terminals. Yet their terminals require no wait time, we do. One could argue that it's because we're so advanced that we have to? I say wrong. That would be true if our processing power were the same. It isn't. Given enough time to study, if we could figure out a way to repair critical injuries without recovery times? The possibilities are endless." Ghost blinks... then her systems decide that now is the time to have a tiny snow crash. Blink.. thud. Starscream says, "Oh. My. Well yes. I expected that might happen. She'll be fine. Not to worry."" Brawl shouts, "YOU BROKE HER!" Brawl starts to stand, batting medicdroids out of the way like flying pests. Starscream looks over at Brawl, "Oh shut up. She's fine. Her systems are just in shock. She was damn near dead, you dolt. It's miracle she stayed awake this long. All those enhancements she's done to herself." he idly raises a null ray up at Brawl, "I suggest you stand down, son. I brought you into this world, I can just as easily take you out of it and Megatron wouldn't bat an optic. Ghost is fine. She's merely recuperating. Look at the monitor if you don't believe me, oaf. Scourge, confirm what I am saying please?" "Starscream is correct," Scourge says. Brawl stands, and stares stubbornly at Starscream, as much of what he says just sails right over Brawl's thick head. "I don't care what Scourge says," he yells, forgetting to use his 'inside voice.' "What did you do to her?" Starscream continues aiming his null ray directly at Brawls face, "I fixed her, you idiot. She was bleeding internally and half her main systems were offline. Guess what?" he makes a big O with his mouth, "They're not anymore. She's going to live and she's going to be better for it. She just lost a lot of energon. And in case you haven't noticed, the medidroid has already hooked up a transfuser since I made it more efficient." he doesn't take his optics off Brawl, "Thank you, droid. Good work." "You are most welcome, Commander!" Starscream smirks, "Ah yes. Commander. Word ring a bell, Brawl? I am second in command to this Empire. Megatron is the only mech I answer to. I have just saved the life of one of his favorite femmes. If you wish to rush me, do so at your own risk. I will not hesitate to kill you. I doubt Scourge will be helping you. He's not stupid. He knows I just saved her life. I suggest you tend to your own repairs and let Lady Ghost rest. She'll be fine in the morning.' Brawl shouts, "Uh.... she better be!" Brawl glares for a moment longer, just to show Starscream he's not afraid of no Null Ray. Starscream continues glaring at Brawl, "I'm sorry. Did you have anything more to say, Infantryman? DID YOU? Because the correct response here is 'NO SIR'" Brawl shouts, "NO SIR!" Brawl yells it like it means something else, though. ;) Starscream doesn't care what he means. He nods at Brawl, "Good lad. Know your role and remember I can take disciplinary action against you anytime I want. If I did something bad to Ghost, think about it, do you think Megatron would let me live? Unlike you, I'm not stupid. She's fine. It's called static shock. She's just experienced heavy repairs. She's going to be better than ever once she wakes up and we finish her external repairs. Brawl nods as if he understood more than 10% of what Starscream just said. He slowly turns and settles back into his seat, letting the medicdroids return and attempt to resume his repairs.